Mia and Me - Episode 125
Panthea's Proposal is the twenty fifth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary A frenzied Panthea has led her entire army to the dried-up Waterdome, demanding they give up Onchao. However, this is Mia's chance to find the last Trumptus piece, hidden in Panthea's now vacant palace. Plot Picking up shortly after the last episode, the group are still watching the movie, when Vincent notices Mia's bracelet glowing on its charger. Mia is surprised to find it glowing again so soon, and Paula questions exactly what is going on as Mia and Vincent try to get it off of the charger and accidentally break the charger. In her hurry, Mia's bracelet is left behind int he real world, leaving Mia to rely on Vincent to sort things out. Back in the real world, Paula freaks out when Mia vanishes, but Vincent assures her things are okay, and begins explaining the situation while trying to repair the charger and bracelet. Paula finds it difficult to believe, but quickly decides to help Vincent fix things so that Mia may return to her own world when her mission is done. Mia finds Onchao looking for other unicorns, but there doesn't appear to be any more around. The elves are busy checking on the water barrier, where the water has dried out, leaving them with no defense as an army of dark elves approach the palace. Arriving at the palace, Raynor asks Mia for the riddle so they can finally find the last piece of the trumptus. Mia realizes that the very last piece must still be in Panthea's castle, and with Panthea and her army approaching the elves' palace, they have the oppurtunity now to go search for it while she's away. Mia, Yuko, Mo, Onchao and Phuddle head out, while Raynor and Mayla promise to keep Panthea distracted for as long as they can. Mia remembers that there's someone they can ask for help nearby, and asks her friends to trust in her as they head there. Panthea and her army arrive at the palace, and the confrontation begins. Mia's group stops by the water unicorn's cave so she can inform the elemental unicorns of what is happening, and she warns the water unicorn that they're in need of help. There's seemingly no response, but Mo assures Mia that things will be okay. As they leave, something is seen moving beneath the water... As the elves at the palace struggle against the dark elves, Mia's group continues heading towards Panthea's castle. They find that Panthea did leave some guards, but Mia comments that it is still their best shot. Mia hears the unicorns nearby, and wants to save them too. They decide to split up, with Mia, Phuddle and Onchao going to seek out the trumptus piece, while Yuko and Mo save the unicorns. Mia, Phuddle and Onchao enter Panthea's castle, but Mia comments that something feels off. Yuko and Mo take out the guards guarding the place where the unicorns are kept, and try to open the gate. However, the unicorns seem worried for some reason as Mo tries to open the gate. Yuko thinks the unicorns might be trying to warn them, and as Mo gets the door open, a signal is shot out, before Yuko and Mo find themselves trapped in a cage and the gate closes again. Meanwhile, Mia, Phuddle and Onchao continue their search, but find nothing. They're forced to retreat when guards show up, and Mia finds a place for the three of them to hide. Mia wonders where Yuko and Mo are, unaware that they've fallen into a trap and are unable to escape. At the elves' palace, the fight continues. However, the elves are out of water, and are forced to retreat. However, the Fire Unicorn suddenly makes his presence known, and soon, the Wind Unicorn, the Earth Unicorn and the Water Unicorn arrive to aid the elves. The elemental unicorns quickly manage to force the dark elves to retreat, giving the elves the victory. King Raynor hopes Mia and the others are successful in their mission too. Meanwhile, Mia, Phuddle and Onchao are having trouble figuring out what to do next. Mia gives Phuddle a pep-talk, and soon thinks of a plan. In the real world, Paula and Vincent manage to get the charger working, and Paula presses the button on the bracelet, sending Mia back to her own world. Upon returning, Mia immedietaly exclaims that she needs to go back, since the elves are in danger. Paula asks if this means that Mia would also be in danger, and Vincent expresses his concern as well. Major Events * Mia's bracelet glows again while Paula, Vincent and her are still hanging out. * Mia breaks her bracelets charger * The water has dried and there seems to be no more unicorns. * Mia, Yuko and Mo alert the Water Unicorn that they need help. * The elves go to Panthea's Palace to search for the last piece of the trumptus. * Yuko and Mo get trapped while trying to save the unicorns. * The elemental unicorns arrive at the Elf Palace to fight Panthea and the Muncs * Mia, Phuddle and Onchao are trying to figure out wha to do next when Vincent fixes the charger and Mia is sent home. * Paula and Vincent question Mia's safety. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "North and South and West and East. The last of pieces travels the least." * The only unicorns that were not captured were the Elemental Unicorns. * The bracelet is vital for helping Mia return, so when she went to Centopia without it, she risked never returning to her world. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1